


Pounded into Infinity

by Anonymous



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: (kind of), Canon Compliant, Canon Compliant?, Canon Sub Character, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Friends With Benefits, HEY UPDATE, NSFW, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably Spoilers, but...you know, by the way I’m still fully theopin, canon adjacent, face riding, thank you brian murphy, this is a series now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Being with Gooey was like a battle. A battle Theobald would never win.Or, Theobald gets slammed down, big-style.
Relationships: Gooey/Theobald Gumbar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Theobald’s mind was already hazy when Gooey’s viscous mouth had settled on his. She kissed him like a lion kissed its prey - with teeth to bruise and tongue to taste. His hands were on her, somewhere, maybe feeling up the small of her back or maybe squeezing her hips. Theo wasn’t fully aware of himself, only aware of her, powerful and engaging and the underside of his heart knew he loved it like this, to be hunted or ravaged beneath a predator. 

Gooey was a terribly strong woman and proved so when she toppled him over, pinning him down onto the mattress below. His attempts against her were both fruitless and less than eager. He pretended to struggle, to fight. Being with Gooey was like a battle. A battle Theobald wound never win. 

Their armor was discarded however long ago and now she tore at the clothes Theobald wore underneath. Calloused hands ran over the length of his chest, firm but undeniably malleable. Gooey dropped her head and bit, licked and sucked, her teeth imprinting over him and bruising. There was nothing Theobald could do but gasp and sigh into the open air, far too embarrassed to really vocalize his delight. All too soon she was leaning up and kissing him again, one of her hands placed sturdily over his peck. Theo made some sort of grunt when her thumb swiped over his nipple.

Gooey straddled him and pulled away her own smallclothes. She’d never been particularly confident in her body, but seeing Theobald gaze up in wonder and awe did wonders for her self esteem. He reached for her side, going to feel her defined muscles as well as her melted-and-solidified skin with the same air of quiet reverence. Gooey clicked her tongue and batted his hand away. “Were you going to ask permission?” She asked, gruff-voiced. Theobald felt his face flush. Another thing to make his gut twist in shameful glee. 

“May I touch you?” His voice was small, meek. Gooey liked how shy he sounded, if she was honest with herself. She felt not a spark of romance with him, but feeling someone grow weak beneath her, that was a feeling she would chase happily.  
She cocked her head a bit and observed his face. Theo was biting his lip, staring up at her with a passion only matched by his passion of service. This, she supposed, was like a service thing for him, as well. 

Gooey contemplated while she pulled off Theo’s trousers, throwing them aside. “No,” she eventually decided, hopping off of Theobald and walking away to retrieve something. He lay there obediently, not so much as squirming without permission. Gooey reappeared with an armful of items she dumped onto the bedside table. There was a foot or two of rope and a little glass bottle of oil that glinted at him in the faint moonlight. His lips quirked up in interest at the rope, especially. 

She tied his hands together, above his head, instructing him to keep them there. Theobald groaned and nodded. He loved taking orders, god, it was the crux of his kinks.  
The rope, if he wanted, could be loosened in an instant. Theobald knew he could snap them, even if they were pulled taught. Gooey knew both of these things, and bound him so poorly that she was nearly inviting him to shake them away. A smirk danced its way up her lips. 

Gooey opened the oil, then, and began smearing it over his dick, which had gone largely unattended until this point. He resisted leaning up into the touch, needy, keeping firm while she began to speak. 

“Such a shame I don’t have something to fuck you with,” Gooey growled, using both hands to pump and twist over his length. Theobald felt his heart flutter. “Fill you up and make you scream and beg and shake for it.” Theobald moaned when her thumb stroked over the head of his dick.  
Then, shyly, he blurted out, “The n-nightstand, second drawer.”

Gooey froze, which was agonizing for Theobald, but he watched her absorb the information. She opened the drawer he referred to, and low and behold, beneath some papers and inkwells, there was a box. From it she produced the pewter toy Theobald bought many years ago. Gooey turned back to Theo with a curious smile. “Well, well. You’re lucky, gummy slut.”

Theobald’s mood broke for a moment to send Gooey a questioning glance. She looked sheepish for a moment, whispering, “That too weird?”  
He gave her a tiny shrug. “Don’t get me, uh, don’t get me wrong, call me whatever, but, uh. Just the slut part, um, is really nice.”  
Gooey nodded, committing the note to me memory. “You’re a lucky little slut, then.”

Theobald was not little in any way, shape, or form, but it felt right to hear from her. 

She began the work of preparing him for penetration by the smallish pewter toy, which prompted new cries from Theobald. They’d done this once or twice before, with Gooey’s equipment, and apparently this was a way Theo masturbated, which Gooey found...interesting. She tried not to think about it, but she found herself wondering if he’d ever been fucked by a thing of flesh. And if so, whose? And if not, who did he want it to be? Gooey shook off the thought when the cold dildo slid into him. 

Getting him to the edge took almost no time; Theo had admittedly terrible stamina. He warned her just before he came, as was routine, and Gooey pulled out the toy. She crawled over his form, careful not to brush over his cock, and craned downwards to kiss him. Theo’s belly was burning with the need to release, but again, he was growing used to being edged by her. They agreed that he wasn’t allowed to cum before her, which was just about the thousandth thing that they did that turned Theo right on. 

Gooey positioned herself above his face, quiet as Theobald began eating her out. He worried, in the beginning, that her silence was a sign of his failure, but eventually he learned the tells of her pleasure. When he hit the right sort of rhythm, her hand would fly into his hair and tug. She’d groan, loud and unexpected and dark and beautiful when he finally got her over the edge. And this time was no different. Theobald attentively licked around her clit as she shuddered through her orgasm, giving him her promised moan as well as a wet face. 

She returned to the spot behind him and used all her strength to flip him onto his stomach. Gooey positioned him with his ass in the air and face pointed down at the mattress. He felt the toy, newly oiled, prodding at his opened hole. Theobald groaned. He knew what Gooey was waiting for. “Please fuck me,” he said, glad to not be looking into her face as he said it. “Please, please let me cum,” Theobald begged. 

Gooey liked it when her sluts asked nicely. 

Theobald was cumming before he knew it, hardly registering the hand that had reached around for his dick when the toy entered again.  
Gooey did most of the work cleaning up, as per usual. She fetched a damp towel for Theo to wipe his face with and clean his mess, she made sure that he was actually alright, she untied her ropes. Theobald told her that next time he wouldn’t mind it if she’d tie them tighter, she considered it and nodded. 

Usually, this was the point that Gooey would redress and leave, but sometime ago, a storm had brewed and it would have been foolish to make the walk home alone through the heavy cola rain.  
She begrudgingly stayed with Theobald, at first insisting that the couch would do, but he coaxed her onto the bed somehow.  
Gooey was not in love with Theobald.  
Theobald was not in love with Gooey. They were only barely friends, this was really the only thing they did together. But somehow Gooey ended up slumped over Theobald, like an attempt at spooning him. And..it was nice. It wasn’t love. It wasn’t perfect. It wasn’t even the most comfortable. But Gooey couldn’t deny that it was nice.


	2. Postwar 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gooey is going to ruin Theobald. (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should’ve put this in the first chapter as well, but IF YOU ARE A MINOR PLEASE CLICK AWAY.

“When this is all over,” Gooey whispered into Theobald’s ear. “I am going to ruin you.”

-

Theobald thought about those words guiltily while peace settled over Castle Candy. Gooey had returned to Queen Saccharina‘s side at the feast and he, on instinct, hovered just within earshot. Occasionally she’d catch his eye and smirk at the way he would glance away. She found it cute how demure he could get off the battlefield. 

Songs rang through the halls of the palace and Candians rejoiced then like never before. People danced, laughed, wept and drank with a remarkable fervency. 

Theobald found a seat with Cumulous and Liam in the banquet hall, watching them attempt to drink their weight in ale, refusing each time they offered him a mug. Princess Ruby would wander by and laugh at how utterly destroyed the two were, just as alcohol-abstinent as Theobald, and eventually Gooey walked over as well. 

“Sir Theobald,” she greeted cooly, which he found utterly unfair. “I have secured a place to stay for the night. You are welcome to join me. There is a promise I intend to make good on.”   
She extended her hand to him and though it felt awkward, Theobald shook it. When she pulled back he realized that she had pressed a little note with more details written on it into his hand. Gooey snuck away while he read over it. 

Needless to say, he was now too anxious to engage with the others at the feast or eat. Not anxious in a bad way, though, not in a bad way in the least. Before going to her, he stopped by a bath chamber to clean himself up a bit. 

Later Theobald found Gooey in a room deep within the castle he could only find through a secret passage. (She had asked Saccharina for the favor of using it for the night, and on a whim, the witch queen obliged.) There was a bed, there were a couple of tables, and there was a box that Gooey seemed to have brought. The only light in the room was provided by a hanging lantern in the center of the room.   
Theo narrowly recalled that this was a hidden sort of guest room. Its origins were blurry, of course, there were more important matters at hand. 

Gooey leaned against the wall beside the bed, wearing nothing but dramatic black underwear. Oh, shit, they were tearaways, Theo realized, because of course they were.   
“I picked up some things before the feast started,” Gooey admitted, gesturing down at her getup as well as the box. She looked less than confident with this much skin just out in the open, especially when it came to the melted wounds that covered her muscles body.   
Theobald nodded, awestruck. “I can see that, uh...wow. You look beautiful. And you definitely look like you could ruin me.” 

Those words perfectly inspired her. 

She was on him in an instant, ripping off his clothes and throwing him onto the bed. It creaked faintly under his weight. Theobald landed on his stomach and stayed there when Gooey ordered, “Don’t move.”   
She retrieved something from the box, Theo couldn’t see, but he realized what it was when he felt his hands being cuffed together with something that felt softer than metal. She knelt beside him and pushed his face up to meet her gaze, which excited Theobald in a way he didn’t realize.   
“Tell me your safeword.” Gooey commanded. 

Theobald thought for a second, her hand cold on his cheek. “Can we do the green, yellow and red system?” He asked. 

Gooey cocked an eyebrow. “I don’t know what that is.”

“Oh! Um, you ask me for a color when it seems, ah, you need to check in, and if I say green, I’m fine, keep going. If I say yellow it’s like, I need a quick break or slow down, and—“  
Gooey cut him off. “And then red is I should stop.”  
Theobald nodded and she said, “I’ve never heard of that. This will work.” She let go of his face and he righted his head back to looking towards the mattress. 

“If you need to stop, what will you say?” Theobald questioned. 

This was something Gooey had not considered. “If I need to stop?” Her voice sounded uncharacteristically vulnerable. 

Theobald twisted his head again to look at her. She was gathering some sort of toy from her box when he did. “You know, to let me know you’re stopping for real. I have a safeword system..I don’t think I can ask for your color, but, uh, what would you say if you needed to stop?”

Gooey didn’t know why his thoughtfulness truly warmed her heart. “I appreciate that,” she muttered. “I guess...I guess my safeword will be red as well. I’ll be careful not to say it when I’m asking you.”  
Her hand came back to Theo’s head, but not to cup his face, but to run her fingers through through his hair. He shuddered a bit and smiled. 

Then Gooey grabbed a fistful of his light curls and pulled hard. Theobald groaned, readying himself to get down to business. 

He was propped as to stay laying on his stomach, but a pillow was placed between him and the bed so his ass stuck up in the air. Theo’s cock, growing with interest, was suffocated against it. Gooey was standing to his side, with a black paddle in her hands. She wielded it with the same energy as with her sword.   
“I’m going to hit you with this,” she warned, right before slamming it against his ass. Theobald sighed, not in a disappointed way.   
This was something they’d talked about in secret days ago. Of course, Theo’s poor repressed soul couldn’t go more than a sentence without curling in on himself in embarrassment. Gooey’s acceptance, no, her indulgence in his kinks meant more than the world for him. 

“Color?” Gooey asked after the first strike. She was nervous that she’d asked too soon, that she was rushing this whole color system, but then again, she would rather be safe than sorry.   
Theobald replied, “Green,” with a muted giddiness. That was good, Gooey thought. 

She brought a few more blows down onto his ass, which rippled in an obscene way, before telling him, “How about you thank me for the next strikes, slut? You seem to like it.”  
Dutifully Theo cried out his gratitude when again she struck. Thankfully he could hide his face in the sheets. It would be harder to look her in the face and do it. 

It went like this for awhile; Gooey would swing down on his ass or the bottom side of his thighs, and obediently he would thank her for it. She put it away when his whole ass was bruised enough to remind him of this night but not enough to cause any genuine hurt. 

Gooey returned the paddle to her box and brought out a glass bottle of sweet oil. She rubbed it over his sore spots and then against his hole. Theobald groaned.   
Her fingers worked him open, gentle but strong. He longed to know how she got so good at fingering someone open, but for now, he just groaned into the sheets, powerless to put the words together.   
Once again she asked him for his color. Once again he replied that he was green. 

Theobald yelped when he felt a cold toy replace her fingers. He realized soon that this wasn’t anything she’d fuck him with, though, no. This was just something to keep him open.   
Gooey flipped him onto his back, pushing the pillow aside and helping him move so that he was comfortably laying atop his bound hands. 

Gooey crawled onto his chest, making an unpracticed show of tearing away her lingerie, leaving it on the other side of the bed. “I wish you could see your face right now,” she told him, her hands roaming the muscles below her. Despite the way she deliberately ignored his erection, Theobald was gazing up at Gooey in a way that could only be described as reverent. Gooey didn’t need to be a queen for Theo to serve and adore her. That was perhaps her greatest joy of all. 

Gooey moved so that the folds of her cunt were just above Theobald’s lips. “Do you have enough room to speak? Give me your color.” Theobald muttered out an affirmative green that was loud enough for her to hear.   
“Great. Now be a good boy and get me off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my hand slipped! whoops! i’m establishing this chapter as like, actually canonly compliant? like ignore the first one i guess idk. what do y’all want to see these candy people to get up to? 
> 
> might fuck around and make this porn with feelings idk

**Author's Note:**

> huzzah i hate being alive leave comments to give ur local trash author serotonin


End file.
